Many domestic appliances, such as built in ovens, have a need for an esthetically pleasing trim that completes the boundary between the appliance and the cabinet in which the appliance is mounted.
Some built-in appliances have a manifold skin that covers a control section of the appliance. This manifold skin can have a lower surface that is adjacent to the door of the appliance and covers a lower side of the control section. Also, some type of side trim is usually needed to cover the edge of the opening of the cabinet in which the appliance is located. The location where the side trim meets the manifold skin presents a problem in that it is difficult to provide an esthetically pleasing transition between the side trim and the manifold skin. This is especially the case where the corners of the manifold skin are radiused.